in their perspective
by black hand of set
Summary: a story written in the perspective of three GTA type criminals. Please read and review
1. robber

**Chapter 1: The convenience store robber**

My heart is racing while I drive my car down the street. I feel the seat next to me and my hand falls upon my revolver. My hand feels the barrel, then the chamber, it rests upon the handle, and finally my index finger sits upon the trigger. My thoughts run around in my head, "what am I doing? Why am I doing this? Am I sure I want to do this?" The answer to all those questions were inevitably "Shut up!" This did not stop my mind from racing a mile a minute though. It was all planned out I was going to go in, get out, race to jakes house hide for a little while get across the border.

The convenience store was looming up in front of me, I pulled the ski mask on quickly. My radio was playing some rock song from some band but I didn't care, It happens now. I stopped the car and then took a deep breath. "okay here we go," I said to myself. I stepped out of my car door and went running for the door of the store. My adrenaline was pumping all that distance to the door when finally it rushed up to me and I burst through it, I pulled out my gun and pointed it at the clerk and yelled "Give me all your money!" The clerk looked at me aghast and people went running for the door. I wanted to yell it again but I couldn't it seemed that the yell was a large expenditure of energy in itself when your in this situation. The clerk looked at me with the same horrified look and then started to reach under the counter. At this my mind would've raced "does he have a gun? Is there a police calling button, is he opening the register?" but it didn't at this movement I pulled the trigger discharging a bullet in his torso. A horrifying scream of pain escape this mans throat and like instinct I jumped over the counter. I grabbed one of the plastic bags and stuffed money from the register into it. I heard the guy I shot scream in pain again and I bolted.

I reached my car when the police were already outside waiting for me. Someone had called the police already. They yelled at him to get down but like I was possessed I shot at one of them. I was met with a hail of gunfire back at me. The bullets launched themselves into me and I went down. I felt like screaming but before I could I was dead


	2. Drug dealer

**Chapter 2:The Drug Dealer**

I walk down the alleyway smooth as a cat and cool as one too. My pockets full of money after making a nice deal that resulted in him selling a gram of the old nose candy for a cool 50 dollars. Well on my way home an old customer I recognized came up to me an said in an scared voice, "hey man I need some of the fine china man, I'm runnin' low." I smiled and said "the usual I got your heroin if you got my money." He slapped some dough in my hand I slapped a block of heroin in his. This is how the day normally goes for me. I decided to restock my supplies and go to my own dealer.

I was walking through the alleyways ready to get my supplies when another one of my customers confronted me only he looked angry. "Yo nigguh you best give me my money back cuz' you ripped me off on that coke deal, you feel me?" He yelled at me to which I replied "hey fuck you pal I don't rip people off, that was true blue Columbian coke." in a mocking tone I added "you feel me?" He yelled out some angry words against me I couldn't make them out, but he pulled out his knife and was ready to kill me. I pulled out mine and the showdown was on.

We circled each other almost like the lions fighting I saw on the discovery channel once. We were crouched and we exchanged cuts. Soon all at once it was a brawl. I punched him in the face and knocked him back. I attacked with a fury of fists and all at once he tackled me. He sat on me and started beating me, the pain was immense and I couldn't move. I was now defenseless and dying from his powerful punches. Is this how I'm going to die finally his knife sunk deep into my throat I couldn't breath, all was going black and it all faded out.


	3. Hit man

**Chapter 3: The Hit Man**

I awake in my modest home my head buzzing from a hang over, I drank a little too much last night. I walk over to my sink and grab a glass of water. I drink it down though it does nothing for my pounding headache. The phone rang and that also did nothing for my head, he picked up the phone. "hello?

"I need someone taken care of."

"how much we talkin'"

"then thousand up front ten thousand when were through"

"okay give the info when you give me the money."

The phone clicked on the other end and I guess it's business as usual from there. I knew which client this was by his voice. He was a regular a guy named Joey who had a lot of bones to pick with people. Him being an eccentric millionaire he can afford to pick these bones.

I arrived at his estate where he was waiting for me, a smug grin on his face. "ah you're here. Sit down would you like a drink?" To this I kindly declined "well anyway I here's a profile of the guy. His name is Joe Bennet, he runs a deli shop over on broad street and well my reasons for him to be done with are my own." After this he handed me a wad of cash. I nodded and replyed "alright Ill come back to collect the rest tomorrow. I left the estate, business as usual.

I stood at the street corner of the deli shop leaning against a street light. My hand rested on my .22 pistol a silencer was attached to it. It was 10:00 and he was just closing up, he started to walk down the street my way. He was getting closer my adrenaline started to rise, the anticipation always did that. He walked closer he was two yards away when I got off the street light and brandished my gun. He didn't have time to look surprised when I unloaded a clip into him. He fell to the ground lifeless and I stood there over his body this happening in a span of about 30 seconds. Finally I walked home the gun resting in its holster. I walked though the door and sat down on a chair. I unscrewed a bottle of burboun and drank it down. This is business as usual.


End file.
